Qui mène la danse?
by Three-trees
Summary: Edward part, Jacob délaisse Bella au profit de Léah. Victoria construit une armée de nouveau nés qui font des massacres. Alec est envoyer à Forks pour maitriser la situation, mais tombe en chemin sur Bella, une rencontre qui prend au dépourvut le Loup et le Vampire. Et si un nouveau concurent était entre dans la course pour le coeur de la jeune fille?
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

Point de vue de Bella : Forks

**D**éjà trois mois que Edward m'avait abandonnée ici même. Dans ces bois où la clarté du jour traversait les arbres et venait illuminer sa peau, qui au contact de cette lumière brillait comme un diamant. Je me rappelle de ses mots, tranchants, qui simplement en étant prononcés m'avaient transpercés le cœur. Je crois que je lui en veut. Je crois aussi que je l'aime, mais chaque jours loin de lui me paraît de plus en plus vivable, supportable. L'effet de douleur disparaissait mais celui de la trahison lui restait, là, encré dans mon cœur, gravé à jamais. C'est vrai que longtemps j'ai rêver qu'il revienne, une nuit, m'embrasse et que cela efface toute ma rancoeur. Mais en fait je crois qu'elle est devenu trop grande. Trop grande pour être maîtriser.

Bien sûr Jacob était là, sa voix m'apaisait, sa peau me contrôlait, ses paroles me rassuraient, mais dès l'instant où il partait, mon cœur encore meurtrit fondait en larmes, sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, tout seul , comme un automatisme.

- « Bella, je te cherchais, dit le jeune homme à quelques pas de moi.

-Jacob, je pris une bouffée d'air ça y ai je pouvait respirer.

-Aller vient, ça va commencer. Me souffla t-il en me tendant la main. »

Je lui sourit. Un sourire franc, sincère, annonçant la grande amitié qui nous liait. Il m'entraîna à travers les bois, et je suivais comme un pantin, de toute façon quoi qu'il fasse je me sentais bien. Nous arrivâmes rapidement près du feu qu'avaient préparer les anciens, Jacob parlait très peu et souvent se perdait dans ses pensées. La meute guettait mon arrivée, Léah scrutait chacun de mes mouvements, attendant le moindre faux pas pour me sauter dessus, décidément elle ne m'aimera jamais.

Son père traçait de grands signes avec les mains en racontant une histoire sur le sacrifice d'une vierge lors d'une éclipse lunaire, les sangsue, comme ils appelaient les vampires, étaient décrit comme d'horribles monstres, immédiatement je pensa à Edward. Etait-ils un monstre ? Bien sûr mais pas au point de vue ou ils l'entendaient, Edward devais avoir le cœur si froid, et que comme un rhume, il me l'avait transmit, sans penser à mal, peut-être, mais la maladie n'en était pas moins, là présente en moi. La légende disait qu'un loup s'était donné la mort après le sacrifice de la femme dont il s'était imprégné. Mes pensée allèrent alors à Jacob, si comme il le racontait, l'imprégnation impliquait des sentiments profond et destructeur, je pria pour qu'il n'en souffre jamais. Lui qui d'ordinaire semblait très attentif à ces histoires fixait Léah ne portant aucune attention au récit de ces aînés.

- « Jacob ! le bousculais-je, tout va bien ?

-Bella, il faut que je te parle. C'est important je croit , m'avoua le loup. »

Il pris ma main et m'amena assez loin pour que personne ne nous entende. Léah toujours sur la garde me surveillait, guettait du coin de l'oeil mes pas. Il se racla la gorge, hésita, puis se lança :

- « Bella, je me suis imprégné de Léah, et je crois qu'elle est jalouse, je pense qu'il faudrait arrêter de ce voir, Bella je suis désolé.

-Je pris une grande inspiration,D'accord, ai-je simplement dit comme si cela ne m'avais nullement touché. »

Je quitta jacob et regagna la route. Je monta dans ma camionnette et roula, je fit plusieurs grands détours avant de retourner chez moi, certaine qu'une fois dans ma chambre je m'effondrerais en pleurs et que trop anéantit par le choc je n'arriverais pas à me relever .

Je crois bien qu'on vient de m'arracher ma bouteille d'oxygène, je prie pour ne pas m'asphyxié.


	2. Divagation

**Chapitre 1**

Point de vue de Jacob 

**I**l y a quelques jours Alice m'avait appelée j'étais son « dernier recourt » disait-elle. A peine quelques heures plus tard, la famille Cullen était à Forks, je retrouvais Edward avec mépris, l'envie de lui sauter dessus m'avais grandement tentée mais l'heure n'était pas aux règlement de comptes. Lors de son appel Alice m'avais demandé d'éloigner le plus possible Bella de la forêt, elle m'avait informée que le danger se trouvait là tout près d'elle, dans ces bois, sans m'en donner la nature. Le soir même quelques minutes après ma rencontre avec les Cullen je retrouvais Bella, dans la forêt, contemplant l'endroit où quelques mois auparavant, Edward l'avais abandonné. Je l'avais conduit au feu de camp mais malgré toutes les possibilités que j'avais imaginé, je ne trouvais toujours aucune solution.

Mon père commençait son récit mais mon esprit était ailleurs, c'est lorsque j'ai remarqué le regard de Léah envers Bella que j'ai compris. Ses yeux transmettait une telle jalousie et une profonde haine que même sans être connecté au penssées de la meute, Bella savait que Léah ne l'affectionnais pas. Je l'ai éloignée du groupe, j'hésitais encore, cherchais une solution moins douloureuse, mais rien. Quand je lui annonça qu'il était impossible que l'on se revoit, je crois que en fait pour cette solution j'étais le seul a en souffrir. Son regard était glacé, elle n'a pas essayer de me convaincre, n'a pas pleuré, elle a juste acquiescé et s'est exécutée.

Je ne suis pas retourné avec la meute. Trop blessé je crois, même si j'étais presque heureux qu'elle n'en souffre pas je crois que égoïstement j'espérais que ça lui fasse quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose. Je partis donc rejoindre directement les Cullen dans la forêt. La vue d'Edward me devenais insupportable, j'avais cette douloureuse impression d'être comme lui, d'avoir abandonné Bella pour sa soit disant « protection ». Puis Alice affolée pris la parole.

- « Comme tout le monde le sait Bella est en danger, elle me regarda lourdement en insistant sur chaque mots afin de bien me faire comprendre l'enjeu, j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle elle se faisait tabasser par Victoria, elle regarda Edward qui baissa les yeux, mais le plus grave n'est pas là, enfaite elle n'était pas seule, elle avait une sorte d'armée de nouveau-nés, son regard s'arrêta sur Jasper qui leva la tête.

-Victoria ?Qui est-ce ? Questionnais-je.

-Un vampire qui veut tuer Bella, répondit tristement Edward, son regard se faisait coupable, Alice voulu m'en apprendre plus mais il l'arrêta signe que cela ne me regardait pas.

-Et des nouveaux-nés?C'est quoi au juste ? Ajoutais-je interrogateur, presque sur un ton de reproche de m'en apprendre si peu.

-Des vampires ! Des vampires jeunes, au sommet de leur puissance ! Répondit Jasper le regard vide.

-Jacob ! Cria une voix féminine derrière le groupe avant de s'enfuir.

-Léah ! Léah attend ! Criais-je à la poursuite de la louve. »

Elle courrait vite, si bien qu'un instant je la perdit de vu et me retrouva collé contre un arbre, une de ses mains en appuis sur mon cou l'autre contre le bois sec du tronc, son corps touchait presque le mien, son visage, ses lèvres, approchaient dangereusement des miennes, l'acte avait en soit comme quelque chose de sexuel. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux rebelle d'un brun sauvage qui cachait son visage, ses yeux noirsoù pétillait une lueur argentée me glaçait le sang et ses lèvres qu'elles mordait cachaient un colère profonde même menaçante, cette fille faisait peur.

- « Tu fait copain/copine avec les sangsues maintenant Jacob, dit-elle froidement en serrant sa main qui me coupait la respiration.

-J'ai des raisons Léah, lui répondit-je en dégagea son bras.

-Parce que Bella c'est une raison, tu cherche quoi Jacob au juste, tu veut qu'elle te détruise, tu serait même prêt a t'allier avec ses monstres pour elle, tu est sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? Questionna la jeune femme soudain méprisante à son égard, remettant en cause son jugement.

-Bien sûr ! Et toi tu cherche quoi ? A me retenir ? M'en empêcher ? Tu crois que tu a le droit de venir me voir et me dire que j'ai faux sur toute la ligne ? Je crois pas moi ! Lui répondis-je d'un ton sec, mettant fin a cette discutions. »

Léah partit, sa chevelure flottaient derrière elle, paraissant si douce mais ayant de telle tendance à la violence que ça en était détourant. Sa peau mate évoquait son côté animal, mais lorsqu'on se perdait dans ses yeux, un flot de douceur nous envahissait, pourtant ses mouvements étaient brusques, et ses cris féroces, mais il contrastait avec sa voix fine et douce mais railleuse. J'inspira profondément et pria pour avoir fait le bon choix .

- « Jacob on a un problème, me prévient Alice, les nouveaux-nés on encore fait un carnage !

-J'arrive, lui répondis-je. »

La boucherie provoqué par les vampires m'écoeurais, des morceaux de corps étaient dispersés de ci de là, des jets de sang se traçaient sur le sol, la douleur encore présente sur ces visages pâles me donnait des frissons, jamais je n'avais vu une telle horreur. Et je me surpris a imaginer Bella, là, dans ces flaques de sang, dans ces corps inertes. Non ! Impossible nous la sauverons. La vue de ces cadavres m'avait en quelque sorte motivé, j'étais déterminé à ce que Bella ne finissent pas comme l'un de ces corps déchiqueter par des sangsues.

Après des heures d'entrainement je repartais chez moi, le corps en sueur. Mais mon chemin dévia vers la maison de Bella et sans que je m'en rende compte j'étais là devant sa porte à sonner . Sans savoir de quoi j'allais lui parler. j'entendis un _j'arrive_ du haut de l'escalier accompagné du son de ses pas dévalant les marches.

- « Oui ? Questionna la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte , Jacob ! Elle lacha un hoquet de surprise sans en prendre pleinement consience

-Bella, je... Je suis désolé pour je n'aurait pas du te l'annoncé comme ça, c'était stupide, « te l'annoncé » ? c'est bien ce que j'avais dit, j'aurais tant voulu avoir le courrage de de dire « te mentir ».

-Jacob je crois que tu a été clair hier, si il est impossible de se voir qu'est ce que tu fait là, dérogerais-tu tes propre règles? m'acusa -telle.

-_Oui !_ Pensais-je aussitôt sans que ma voix en fit par a mon interlocutrice. Je-Je, mon manque d'assurance prenait le dessus me laissant sans voix devant une réponse aussi froide.

-Non Jacob, tu ferrai mieux de rentrer chez toi ce n'est pas la peine, dit elle en me mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres, me coupant à contre cœur. Hier elle avait l'air tellement froide mais pourtant aujourd'hui sa voix grésillait laissant échappée des notes d'incertitude, de confusion et de désespoir. Mais malgré tout le ton restait froid et autoritaire. »

Elle ferma la porte ou la claqua plutôt. Me laissant sur le pas de l'entrée, seul face à mes erreurs, planter comme un piquet, comme un idiot. Je m'assit sur le muret de ses marches, pensant à mes récentes confusions, ne m'étais-je pas promis de ne jamais lui mentir? De ne pas lui faire de mal ? Ne lui avais-je pas dit qu'a l'inverse d'Edward elle pourrait toujours compter sur moi ? Ma « solution » m'écoeura tout a tout, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir briser toutes mes promesse, de l'avoir perdu, et cela à jamais. Non ! Impossible, de toute façon je ne pourrait pas, il me serais trop dur de vivre sans elle, ou même inspirer sa haine. Plutôt mourir !

Je retourna dans la forêt, je m'enfonçait sans savoir vraiment où j'allais, sans me perdre pour autant. Je voyais les arbres défiler sous mes yeux, les feuilles passer sous mes pieds, mais rien ne m'intéressait, la pensée de Bella m'obstinait, occupait tout mon esprit. Je me retrouva en un rien de temps au bord de la falaise, je l'imaginais assise près de moi, à me parler, à me faire rire, et alors que je croyais tout maîtriser, que je pensais avoir le contrôle total de mes pensées, mes illusions devait plus grandes, plus réelles, comme existantes. Je sauta pieds joint de l'immense rocher, n'attendant plus que sentir l'eau fouetter mon corps, peut-être que cela me fera oublier son visage même pour quelques instants tout au plus, l'image de Bella, crachant toute sa haine et sa tristesse avec une grâce et une légèretée incroyable.

Je crois que je deviens fou oui je deviens fou d'_elle_.


	3. Attraction

**Chapitre 2**

Point de vue Alec

**L**a douceur de l'aube ne m'étonnait plus, sa fraicheur, son calme, non plus rien ne m'étonnait. Tout les jours mêmes les têtes, le même goût du sang, la même routine. Des fois le sang me repoussait, comme si ce n'était que de l'eau, de la flotte sans saveurs. Aros m'avait demandé de me rendre à Forks, des nouveau-nés faisaient un ravage là-bas, la pluie ne m'attirait pas, mais changer d'air ne me ferait pas de mal. Sortir de ces infernales habitudes qui me tuent était ma priorité.

Le ciel était gris, comme sale, il paraît que c'est habituel dans cette région. Une odeur nauséabonde de cadavre en putréfaction m'écoeura, en effet ils avaient fait une véritable boucherie, les corps éventrés devaient datés de quelques heures, mais l'humidité et la chaleur avaient fait que la décomposition des chaires avait déjà commencé. Le goût dans bouche était insupportable si bien que je du m'éloigner. Vu comme ça Forks n'était pas une ville accueillante. Un parfum de chien mouillé me parvient, mon Dieu mais cette ville est pire qu'une décharge ! J'aperçut la rue, j'étais sortit des bois sans m'en rendre vraiment compte.

A peine j'eu fait quelques pas sur le chemin goudronner, qu'une odeur sensuelle et attirante d'une effluve que je ne connaissais que trop bien me parcourra le corps : du sang. Celui-ci avait un goût particulier, sucré ou bien pétillant je ne savais pas trop. Je me rapprocha de cette odeur, décidé à en faire mon dîner, je toqua alors à la porte d'où provenait le parfum.

- « Jacob je t'ai demandé de partir, dit une jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Oh désolé, renifla t-elle, qui êtes vous ?

-Alec Volturis, m'annonçais-je, sans comprendre pourquoi je me présentais à cette fille qui serait morte dans quelques secondes tout au plus, sûrement envouté par son essence qui me faisait perdre la tête, mais je m'efforçais à tenir bon jusqu'à être à l'abri des regards.

-Vo-Volt...Bégaya le jeune fille apeurée, elle chercha comme la confirmation dans les yeux rouge, puis fit volte face et couru. »

Elle monta les marches quatre par quatre, affolée, paniquée laissant trainer derrière elle son parfum irrésistible et féminin. Je sentais déjà le poison dans ma bouche, mes dents me brûlait affreusement et ma gorge flambait de devoir encore attendre quelques seconde pour goûter à ce liquide que je convoitais. Sa peau avait aussi une arôme particulière. Je l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le mur collant ma bouche à son cou pâle mais chaleureux.

- « Comment sait-tu, murmurais-je au creux de sa gorge, exaltant mes sens de son parfum charnel.

-Les Cu-Cullen, bégayais-t-elle paniquée.

-Les Cullen tient donc, je caressais l'encolure de son cou avec mes dents.

-Bella je suis rentré ! Dit un homme à l'entrée lorsque j'étais sur le point de planter mes crocs dans sa peau où laissait transparaitre des veines bleutées. »

Je posas un de mes doigt sur ses lèvres roses, lui faisant signe de se taire puis la pris sur mon dos telle un blessé et sauta par la fenêtre. La jeune fille cracha un cri de douleur lorsque par le choc de mes pieds sur le sol, son ventre s'enfonça sur mon épaule, écrasant son estomac. Son cou était à la hauteur de mes lèvres, j'aspirais une bouffé enivrante près de sa peau comme une inspire la fumée d'une cigarette, pensant déjà au goût que devait avoir ce breuvage pourpre.

Je l'amena dans la forêt que je venais de quitter, où à l'abri des regards, je pourrait gouter à liquide rouge qui coulait sous sa peau.

- « Lâchez moi ! Dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire, dont j'aurais pu rire si le vouvoiement qu'elle me portait ne faisait pas référence à notre « différence d'âge ».

-Tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait mauvais aujourd'hui ? Je détournais l'attention de la jeune fille afin de ne pas laissez paraître la douleur du pic qu'elle venait d'enfoncer dans mon coeur « frustration » pensais-je a mi-voix . »

Je sentais déjà l'odeur fétide des chaires en décompositions, et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, comme un geste de protection, je coupa momentanément l'odorat de la jeune femme qui frappait des poings sur mon torse.

-« Lâchez-moi ! Répéta t-elle. »

Je la lâcha contre un arbre prenant la précaution de ne pas la faire tomber, sans paraître trop doux ou protecteur pour autant, juste prévoyant . Je me colla asser près d'elle et empoigna son bras, qui si fragile, aurait pu se casser si je n'avais pas maîriser ma force.

- « Tais-toi est suit moi ! Ajoutais-je d'un ton arrogant, toutes intentions de la blesser ou de la tuer ayant disparut. »

Je ne la lâcha que lorsque je fus certain qu'elle ne s'enfuirais pas. Et elle me suivis à travers les bois à quelques pas de distances, assez près pour que je puisse sentir la douce effluve qui émanait d'elle, et trop loin pour que je puisse toucher sa peau douce et chaude.

- « Que me voulez-vous, me demanda la fille brune qui m'observait.

-Parle-moi de toi, lui répondis-je feignant de ne pas prêter attention au vouvoiement qui me dérangeais.

-Je m'appelle Bella, souffla t-elle, j'ai 17 ans, elle hésita, chercha puis acheva la courte description d'elle même, et j'habite à Forks avec mon pè voulez savoir autre chose? Demanda la brune d'un ton doux mais insolent, abandonnant son haleine à l'air ambiant qui fit une fois encore brûler ma gorge.

-Arrête de me vouvoyez, compris ! Lui lançais-je, serrant les poing afin de ne pas lui sauter dessus. »

Nous arrivions sur un plage, la jeune fille me suivait toujours, comme un enfant arborant une mine boudeuse qui pourrait paraître enfantine, mais son visage lui semblait plus résigné, mécontente . Elle s'assit dans le sable, visiblement fatigué par la longue ballade que je venais de lui imposer.

- « On fait quoi maintenant, demanda t-elle, feignant l'impatience.

-Profite de la vue .

-Difficile, je **te** rappelle que je viens de me faire enlevée par un vampire qui m'a obligé à marcher pendant des heures pour me montrer un coucher de soleil, se moqua la jeune femme de la situation.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je

-Et qui après avoir voulu me trancher la gorge et boire mon sang s'excuse, ria l'adolescente, tu ne fait pas si peur que sa pour un vampire, en conclu ce qui fût un temps ma proie »

Je m'élança à une vitesse vampirique sur Bella et à califourchon sur son ventre , sortit mes crocs et érafla son cou, faisant sortir une goutte rouge de ce liquide unique de la peau presque translucide de ma victime. _Ne me sous-estime pas Bella, je suis plus féroce que tu ne le pense_ ! L'averti-je .

- « Tu ne me fait pas peur, Alec Volturis, dit la jeune en rapprochant de manière rebelle son visage du mien.

-Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont bien moins méfiants qu'avant, ça te perdra Bella. »

Elle me poussa, me faisant basculer la tête dans le sable, se retrouvant maintenant en position de domination sur mon torse. _Les vampires ne sont plus aussi prévenant, ça te perdra Alec _! Se moqua la jeune fille en plantant ses pupilles brunes dans mes yeux, comme pour me provoquer, mais rapidement je repris le contrôle sur la situation la renversant sur la droite, la faisant rouler dans le sable qui s'entremêlais dans ses cheveux.

Je crois bien que mon instinct à fait place à des émotions plus humaine son sang m'attire toujours autant mais la personne en elle même me plaît.


	4. Liquidation

**Chapitre 3**

Point de vue Bella

Alec était quelqu'un d'étrange. Après avoir voulu boire mon sang, il m'obligeais à traverser la forêt en sa compagnie mais le plus étonnant c'était encore que je me sentais bien en sa présence, malgré sa nature vampirique, son appartenance au clan des Volturis, son goût pour le sang et la continuelle envie qu'il avait de sucer le mien, je ne me sentais pas en danger, le comble de l'ironie c'était que je commençais même à penser qu'il m'avait sauvée, que sans le savoir il m'avait apporté l'oxygène dont je rêvais tant.

L'image était un peu caricaturale, mais résumais assez bien la situation car pendant les quelques heures que j'avais passée avec ce vampire inconnu -ce dangereux prédateur- les visages d'Edward et de Jacob ne m'étaient pas venu à l'esprit, je me sentais bien, vivante, en paix. La plage à cette heure-ci désertique dessinait cependant deux silhouettes aux loin se dirigeant vers nous. Deux ombres, seules, proches, complices.

Les corps de Jacob et Léah se firent dessinèrent, traçant alors dans ma poitrine, graver dans la pierre qu'était devenu l'organe qui faisait autrefois battre mon cœur, que mon sauveur était devenu, mon erreur.

- « Tu les connaît ? Me demanda Alec assit sur un morceau de bois.

-En quelque sorte oui, dit-je d'un ton abusivement mielleux pour masquer ma peine. »

Les deux corps nous esquivèrent, feignant de ne pas nous voir, bien que je pouvais lire sur leurs visages l'étonnement face à ma compagnie. J'eu la sensation qu'un pieu transperçait mon cœur, du moins ce qu'il en restait, l'impression qu'un instant mon âme blessée brûlait, de jalousie, peut-être ? De trahison, certainement !

J'avais eu du mal à ne pas sauter sur la cause du problème, celle qui m'avait priver d'air, qui avais failli me tuer. A rester là, à ma place, tranquillement, sage, docile, raisonnable, obéissante, censé, silencieuse. Je n'avais cependant pas pu cacher mon regard horriblement froid et inévitablement colérique à la louve. Laissant Alec perplexe face à la situation incompréhensible de la où il se trouvait. Le soleil s'était coucher et la brise fraîche me rappela que le ciel s'était assombris, dans quelques minutes la nuit serait tombée.

- « Merde ! Charlie ! M'exclamais-je.

-Quoi ? Dit le vampire ahurie par la vague de stress qui avait envahis l'atmosphère.

-Charlie, mon père ! Je vais me faire tuer ! Dit-je avant de partir en courant vers la forêt, consciente que je mettrais au moins une demi-heure pour rentré chez moi. »

Je m'arrêtais, essoufflée après dix minutes de course intensive entre les racines et les feuilles.

-« Besoin, d'un chauffeur, susurra une voix familière.

-Alec, mais qu'est ce que tu fait là ?

-T'ait-toi et monte, si quelqu'un doit te tuer je préfère que se soit moi ! Dit le vampire en me montrant son dos. »

Deux minutes suffirent pour que je me retrouve sur le pas de ma porte, escorter par cet intriguant vampire ? Homme ? Bête ? Humain ? Je lui souffla un _Merci _avant qu'il ne parte. Je m'apprêtais à tourner la poignée quand je sentis une main attraper la mienne.

- « C'est quoi ton problème ? M'accusa la louve.

-Ce n'est plus toi qui a un problème de « jalousie » avec moi ?

-De quoi tu parle ? Moi jalouse ? De la fille qui s'est faite largué par son petit ami vampire et qui apparemment n'adresse plus la parole à son soit disant meilleur ami ? Ses phrases s'étaient voulu interrogative, bien qu'elle était certaine de ce qu'elle disait.

-Et toi alors, tu parle des sentiments passionnels et de la totale confiance en la personne de qui on s'imprègne, mais tu fait une crise pour que je m'éloigne de Jacob ! Dit-je en saisissant la poignée, faisant volte-face à mon interlocutrice comme pour éviter les horribles vérités auxquelles je m'attendais, mais lorsque je me retourna pour voir sa réaction, Léah était déjà partie. »

Le lendemain, le tciels'était assombrit et menaçais de pleuvoir, le soleil était caché par des nuages épais et foncé. Je me leva pour aller au lycée, les cernes sous mes yeux témoignait de l'agitation de ma nuit. Lorsque je sortis de chez moi Alec apparût devant moi, comme un fantôme, si bien qu'il me fallu quelques seconde pour réaliser qu'il était vraiment là, ici, présent, avec moi. L'air fourbe, les mains dans les poches de son jean, un sourire en coin.

- « Tu ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir après avoir épargné ta vie et ramener chez toi ? Rien n'est gratuit dans ce monde ! Dit-il d'un air farouche.

-Tu n'est pas sérieux là ! La seule chose que je te doit c'est un « merci » rien d'autre, lui répondis-je en soufflant, commençant à marcher.

-Pas si vite ! M'arrêta t-il, bloquant mon bras.

-Quoi encore ? Demandais-je impatiente.

-Suit-moi ! Dit-il tentant un ton autoritaire peu convainquant.

-Non ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ?

-Je suis venu te faire payer la dette que tu me doit de quelques façon qu'il soit, insista-il croyant fermement que j'aillais céder.

-Non, je veux dire qu'est-ce que tu fait ici à Forks ?

-Des trucs entre vampires.

-Entre vampire ? Il y a d'autres vampire que toi ici ? Demandais-je .

-Ouaip ! Un groupe de vampire, une rouquine qui veut faire la loi, rien de bien méchant si ce n'est qu'il aurons tuer la moitié de la ville si on ne les arrêtes pas. M'éclaira pourquoi tu me demande ça ? »

Je ne lui répondis pas, et partie en direction de la forêt. Une rouquine, un vampire, des vampires. Je savais ce que cela signifiais, peu de chance pour que je me trompe, aucune même. Je couru, si vite, si longtemps, que j'en fus épuisé, mais la colère qui animait l'action, me donnait de la force ou plutôt de l'endurance. J'entendais des voix, la meute ne devait plus être qu'a une vingtaine de mètres. J'avança prudemment, afin de ne pas tomber sur Léah. Je l'aperçut enfin, toujours torse nu, les bras le long du corps, adossé à un arbre.

- « Jacob tu savais ? Demandais-je d'un ton hésitant, pas certaine de vouloir la vérité.

-Bella, quesque tu fait là ? Dit-il après s'être retourner.

-Jacob, tu était au courant ? Répétais-je sans prêter attention à sa question, je vu à son regard qu'il savais de quoi je parlais, il savais !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? Le questionnais-je. »

Je me tourna pour voir à qui appartenait ses visages qui me fixait, je vis à ma grande surprise, que tout ce que j'avais construit, tout les remparts que je m'étais faite pour que ça n'arrive jamais avait été balayé, anéantis, dissipé, disparut. Ce tourbillon qui m'envahis était prévisible. Je savais que ça devrait arrivé un jour mais je pensait que se jour là je serais prête, prêtes à l'affronter à nouveau. Mais lorsque j'aperçut Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esmée et Edward, j'eu un sursaut, une vibration que seul les vampire pouvaient détecté, un petit hoquet de surprise, j'eu peur. Lui, celui qui m'avais détruite, se trouvait là devant moi, aussi beau que la lune et laid tel un monstre, serein comme de l'eau et agité comme la mer, protecteur comme le jour et mauvais tel la nuit, humain comme Edward et horrible tel un vampire.

Ce qui est rassurant dans l'équilibre c'est que rien ne bouge, mais ce qu'il y a de vrai dans l'équilibre, c'est qu'un souffle fait tout basculé.

Je crois que Edward vient de créé une tornade sur mon « équilibre », et qu'il vient de tout renverser, trop vite, sans que je m'y attende.


	5. Désintégration

**Chapitre 4 :**

Point de vu Edward :

**L**e vent, la liberté, la pluie, la mélancolie, la chaleur, la passion, l'amour, elle.

L'illusion d'une absence, la faim de son odeur, l'attraction de son sang, l'amour de sa peau, la passion pour sa chaleur. Beaucoup de choses m'avaient manqué à Forks. Elle m'avait manquer. Son teint pâle, ses yeux bruns, ses lèvres fiévreuses, sa peau douce. Je l'avait abandonné, j'en étais conscient, la lucidité de mon acte me tranchait le cœur, même si je n'en avait pas, transperçait mon âme, bien que je n'en ai plus, liquidait mon corps, seul bien qui m'étais accordé.

- « Bella ! Criais-je la voyant s'éloigner »

Mon corps tout entier criait de bonheur, une explosion d'émotions, l'exaltation de mes sens fut automatique lorsque mon odorat fin perçut la douce odeur de sa peau d'humaine. Une sensation de chaleur traversa mon être, un picotement dans mes membres. Puis ensuite, une énorme vague de froid, ce que je croyais être mon cœur se rétracta, se renferma, se refroidi, puis s'éteint lorsque la femme ne répondit pas à mon appel. Quoiqu'elle ressente, elle m'ignora. Jacob la suivis, et lorsqu'il l'appela cette fois elle se retourna, brisant mon cœur mort encore une fois, l'écrasant, le broyant.

- « Bella, dit le loup sur un ton d'imploration, attend.

-Quoi dit la jeune fille énervé et trahis, tu va m'expliquer que c'est pas ce que je crois que tu n'était pas au courant, et pour lui non plus t'était pas au courant ? S'exclama t-elle en me pointant du doigt. Ce caractère féroce et enragé je ne le connaissais pas. Je ne me rappelais que de la Bella calme et fragile. C'était sûrement un effet secondaire de ma lâcheté.

-Je-Je pouvais pas t'en parler Bella, lui répondis la bête pendant qu'elle lui fit volte-face. Bella Attend ! Ecoute moi ! L'implora encore une fois le jeune loup.

-J'en ai assez Jacob. Marre ! Marre de tout, de toi, de lui. Dit-elle me montrant encore une fois.

-Attend ! Dis-je d'une intonation forte, en contradiction avec le calme qui émanait de moi. Regarde-moi ! Lui ordonnais-je en attrapant son poignet. »

Le contact fut bref, car dès lors où ma peau rentra en collision avec la sienne une chose d'étrange se produisit. Je mis longtemps à comprendre la nature de cet incident si bien que je retenta de la toucher mais là encore, un choc électrique me brûla la main. Etais-ce possible ? Est-ce que enfin je pouvais lire dans son âme ?

Je regarda Bella, d'oeil à œil, d'elle à moi, d'humaine à vampire, de Bella à Edward. Sa peau m'était accessible et bien que j'eu l'impression de briser son cercle intime, sa vulnérabilité, sa tristesse, son être, me laissait entrevoir ses pensées. De minutes en minutes, son esprit s'ouvrait à moi, j'hésita à entrer plus profond dans son subconscient mais l'opportunité était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Je pris sa main entre les miennes et regarda, observa, écouta, interpréta toutes ses pensées.

- « Lâche-moi Edward Dit-elle en brisant mon étreinte.

-Encore un peu ! Attend ! »

La femme ne m'écouta pas et partit en courant dans la forêt. J'avais lors des dernières secondes de ma transe put voir ses sentiments, les plus profonds, les plus évidents, les plus douloureux. Trahison, mélancolie, rancoeur, confusion, passion, désolation, soulagement, euphorie, tourment, peine, douleur, souffrance, torture, angoisse, terreur, appréhension, fascination, mépris, dégoût, tiraillement, tristesse, amertume et les plus évident, déception et rancune.

- « Viens Edward, dit Alice pleine de compassion. Aller viens. »

Je n'écouta pas ma sœur, et partis à l'opposé de ma famille. Toucher, couler pensais-je. Peut-être que je m'imaginais que quand je reviendrais, elle m'attendrais là, qu'elle m'aimerais, toujours et autant, qu'elle me sauterais dans les bras, qu'elle pleurerais, surement, mais non. Jamais je ne m'étais imaginé qu'elle serait froide, distante, blessée, rancunière, hostile.

J'e m'éloigna Je me recroquevilla sur moi même, me blottis contre un arbre, en boule. Je sentis soudain une substance humide, froide et douce au coin de mon œil. Une larme ? Impossible. Mon cœur mort ne produisait plus ce liquide depuis des années. Est-ce que mon âme enfouie derrière le monstre sanglant qui surgissais tellement la douleur l'accablai. Pleurer était un acte si humain, si futile pour un vampire que jamais nous n'en ressentions le besoin. Est-ce que Bella avait meurtris mon cœur à t-elle point que mon humanité resurgissait ? Peut-être que mon amour pour cette fille était plus grand que je ne le pensais. Peut-être que cette amour est plus grand que le monstre qui sommeil en moi. Surement !

La journée me paraissais longue, le soleil que j'admirais depuis des heures disparaissait peu à peu à l'autre bout de la Terre, j'aurais pu le suivre si j'aurais voulu, mais c'est mon soleil à moi que je voulais, c'était Bella Swan que je voulais. Son visage et son odeur avaient parcourut mon être et mes pensées toutes la journée. Cette fille me rendait dingue, éveillais mes sens et mon humanité à des sommets que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer, que je n'aurais même pas soupçonner d'exister.

- « Edward vient ! Murmura une voix près de moi. Aller on doit se préparer !

-Alice ? Crois-tu qu'elle m'aime encore ? Demandais-je ignorant son appel avec la voix d'un enfant.

-Edward ferme les yeux, dit-elle dans un long soupir de compassion en s'accroupissant pour abaisser mes paupières, imagine Bella et détermine par un nombre l'amour que tu lui porte, cent étant le maximum, divise l'amour que tu as pour elle par trois, ensuite prend ce chiffre et grave-le dans ton cœur.

-Et après ? Dit-je naïf .

-Après tu as ton résultat Edward, la réponse à cette question, seul toi et Bella la connaissez, personne d'autre. »

Je hocha la tête bêtement, Alice étai un personne incroyable, sa vision des choses passait au dessus de chacun de nos esprit, elle était bien plus perspicace que nous autres. Elle prit ma main et me tira pour me relever. Elle m'envoya un sourire complice puis m'entraina près du groupe.

Jacob me regardait avec un regard haineux, mais je ne porta pas attention à son attitude, focalisé à capter les pensées de Bella mais cette fois-ci je me heurtais à une barrière invisible, étais-je trop loin ? Possible... Alice s'élança sur Jasper afin d'atteindre sa tête, en vain. Puis elle me pointa du doigt , me désignant pour essayer à mon tour. Je m'élança furieusement sur Jacob avec une agressivité à la hauteur de ma douleur psychologique. Le loup étouffa un cri de douleur et me chargea encore plus violemment, approchant de près sa rangée de dents aiguisées. A mon tour j'attaqua mon adversaire en l'attrapant par le cou et d'un coup rapide et sec je lui coupa momentanément la respiration, ce qui le fus chuter. Quelques secondes plus tard le loup se remis sur pied et m'assaillis avec fureur en me griffant le bras de sa pâte munie de lames tranchantes. J'étais sur le point de contre-attaquer lorsque Emmett m'arrêta conscient du danger qui régnais dans notre combat.

Le loup ne me chargea pas mais je tomba au sol, raide et tremblant ! Un pic profond assaillis ma poitrine, une douleur avant tout psychologique et ensuite physique, je faisait tout pour lutter contre cette douleur, la masquer, la supporter mais rien n'y faisait mon corps ne réagissait plus, comme mort de l'intérieur. Ma famille se groupa autour de moi, tous se questionnaient sur la raison de mon effondrement.

- « Edward ! Edward ! Sa va ? S'inquiéta ma mère.

-Edward, cria ma sœur presque en pleur lorsque je commença à convulsé.

-Ecartez-vous ! Dit mon père en éloigna mes frères et sœurs, il me pris la main, et me chuchota des mots à l'oreille pour me calmer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda ma mère.

-Le stress, la peine, le déni, répondit Carlisle ayant réussi à me rassurer. »

Je me releva et couru le plus vite possible loin de tous, Jasper tenta de me rattraper mais mes parents l'en empêchèrent. Je couru très vite, très loin, pour pouvoir respirer, supporter cette douleur, m'accommoder à cette culpabilité qui me tuait de l'intérieur. Un flash m'éblouis, une pensée nette m'accabla. Les regrets, les remords, le déni puis l'acceptation. Tout le chemin aussi douloureux était-il me menai à une conclusion flagrante pour n'importe qui. Sauf pour moi. En tant que vampire je n'avais jamais eu à m'excuser, me faire pardonner. Il était temps de changer et de prendre les choses en main ou cette douleur dans ma poitrine me décomposerait.

J'eu un mal fou à me rapprocher de Bella sachant hostilité qu'elle me réservait. Je sentais son odeur à des kilomètres et peu à peu mon âme se consumais de devoir approcher le seul être qui me repousserais. Je me rendis à la Push où je trouva celle que je cherchais. Désir, passion, attirance, convoitise, tentation, soif. Etais-ce ses pensées que je captais ? Ou celle de son compagnon ? Je vis les visages de Bella et de la personne avec qui elle se trouvais se rapprocher dangereusement et se toucher, s'entre-mêlés, s'embrasser. Un pic plus douloureux que le précédent se créa dans ma poitrine, me laissant basculer sur le coté et provoquant un bruit imperceptible pour les humain. Le partenaire de Bella se retourna ayant apparemment intercepter ce son minime. Un vampire ? Mes yeux croisèrent ceux du sang-froid qui accompagnait Bella, ses yeux rouges m'effrayèrent et me transpercèrent une fois de plus la poitrine. Un volturis.

Ma peau brûla, se désintégra, mon cœur que je croyais avoir retrouver se décomposa, la douleur dans ma poitrine me torturais. Bella Swan, la femme que j'aime, l'être que je désir vient d'embrasser, un être que je hais, le mal absolu, un homme sans pitié ni humanité, Alec Volturis.


End file.
